


《伊斯米尼的婊子》part.2

by KoscheisNeedle



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoscheisNeedle/pseuds/KoscheisNeedle
Summary: 存档用





	《伊斯米尼的婊子》part.2

**Author's Note:**

> 存档用

地狱的恶魔有很多种，称号会反映出他们性格与最擅长的能力，若是让司掌色欲的阿兹走到街上，凡她走过之处必然会成为一个个多人淫交的现场。这些是伊斯米尼知道的事情，但关于恶魔个体的差异，恶魔种群究竟是怎样的社会结构一类的问题，她从没找到过相关的记录。不过目前如今正好有个可研究对象摆在面前，直接问她倒也方便。

“对了阿兹，恶魔在地狱到底是怎么活的？为什么你们非要呆在那儿？”

伊斯米尼的双手在阿兹赤红的皮肤上游走，缓慢地抚摸她每一寸皮肤，感受着手感与温度，语气冷静至极，与她下半身形成鲜明对比：死死扣住阿兹细腰的一双长腿与不断被猛干的小穴。

“你好奇心还真是旺盛，”阿兹挑起眉毛，像是撑起一片羽毛那么轻松地掐住伊斯米尼的腰肢，不断地重复着托举和重重放下的动作，一下下地尽根顶入，“是我操你操得不够狠吗？”

“堂堂的阿斯摩太……嗯啊……色欲之王，居然不懂得什么叫做情趣？我真失望。”

伊斯米尼说着话，在阿兹又一次抽出的时候像是回敬一般狠狠地夹了夹她。

出于与色欲立约的缘故，伊斯米尼家族代代操起来都是销魂的极品，被她这么一夹，就算是阿兹也难以自持，不由得腰部一软。哪怕主观上是在激将，客观而言这也是一次令阿兹满意的侍奉，她低沉地笑着，一边继续抽动品味快乐，一边回答她的问题。

“告诉你也无妨，地狱是一个永远燃烧着的世界，而我作为色欲之主统治着其中一小部分。那儿的旷野是硫磺地，焚风裹挟着恶臭和火焰吹遍整个地狱，”阿兹把自己抽离得只剩龟头还抵着她的穴口，又挺身一顶，强行挤进紧致的肉壁里，“…但就算是这种地方，我们也创造了一个远离天堂的美好世界，比人间要舒适得多。还有什么想知道的？”

“不…哈啊，没了…”

伊斯米尼闭着眼睛趴在阿兹的胸口，在敏感点不断被顶动的情况下努力思考，凡事还是自己亲自去看、亲自动手比较好。为了和阿兹说话，刚刚已经动用太多魔力来抵抗对方的催淫气息了，如今想问的事情已经得到了答案，剩下的疑问等到自己下地狱的那一天再去寻找答案也不迟。想到这儿，她解除了自己的防护，狂风骇浪一般的快感瞬间席卷了她的大脑。她的小穴开始不自觉地抽搐，裹得阿兹感觉浑身舒爽，短短的一瞬间，她的表情已经从充满理性转变为了一副屈服于快感的放荡模样，她的身体颤抖着，额头抵在阿兹的肩膀上，不停地喘息。自己那根在二人腹部之间摩擦的性器前端也漏出了不少透明的液体，随着阿兹的动作在她们二人的皮肤上抹开。

从开始做到现在，阿兹已经不知道射了几次，作为色欲的代言人，在她身上根本不存在节制或疲惫的可能，她一次次地将自己的精华灌输进伊斯米尼的身体里，家族恶魔的魔力赠予使得伊斯米尼的子宫都为之兴奋地痉挛。但阿兹像是玩腻了这个姿势，轻拍着伊斯米尼的双腿示意她松开自己的腰，在她乖乖照做之后抱着她走到沙发前，给她翻了个面，再带着她一同坐在沙发上。

巨大的阴茎还满满地塞在小穴里，被强迫着翻转身体，使得伊斯米尼清楚地感觉到自己最深的那处敏感点被滚烫的龟头抵着狠狠地搅动了一下，突如其来的刺激使得她浑身脱了力，只能叉开双腿跪在沙发上，一动不动。阿兹却并不给她休息的时机，只是放缓了节奏，用半根阴茎在她的小穴里慢慢地进出，乳白色的精液混合着伊斯米尼的爱液沿着她的大腿流下，浸润进沙发里。

阿兹的蛇尾沿着伊斯米尼的腿盘旋而上，又略紧地包裹住她那高高昂首的阴茎，像手一般灵活地套弄，尾尖又在龟头上滑动，轻轻地挠着前端的小孔。这种即将要爆发的兴奋感让伊斯米尼舒爽得全身发颤，她又重新开始扭动身体，让阿兹滚烫的阴茎把她的小穴塞得满满的，随着两人的律动碾过每一个褶皱。

“阿兹……啊…阿兹我要射了，马上就…”她喘着粗气，一次次地抬起，又往下坐，让阿兹的分身不断地撞击自己的敏感点。当这动作重复了好几次后，阿兹也扣着她腰加快了抽送频率。如今的伊斯米尼只剩下胡乱淫叫的份，在女性高潮前，她先向不断搓弄自己的蛇尾投了降，她闷哼着射出浓浓的乳白色液体，有些甚至飞溅到了还躺在地毯上的伊索特的身上。

阿兹发觉到她已经释放，但依旧用蛇尾再缓缓地撸动着她还在发颤的阴茎，直至榨出里面残留的精液才罢休。当她把尾巴伸到沉浸在余韵里的伊斯米尼面前时，她丝毫没介意上面沾满了自己的体液，她春情荡漾地抱住阿兹的尾巴，伸出舌头舔舐它，当终于舔舐干净后又把它的尖端放进口中，像口交一样舔舐吞吐着它。与此同时她身下那个被疯狂进出的穴口也开始收紧，紧紧地裹住阿兹的性器，为了欢娱而吮吸。阿兹配合的抽送使得伊斯米尼感觉自己要被操到融化了一样，她欣喜地扭动腰肢，馈赠给阿兹同样的刺激。二人的声音越来越大，吵得一旁的伊索特终于睁开了眼睛，而她一睁眼就发现主人正在被一个从未见过的高大恶魔猛操，她本想站起身来，却发现自己腿软得根本用不上力，主人求欢的声音又撩拨着她种族的享乐本能，使得她毫不犹豫地朝伊斯米尼的方向爬去。

“……主人？”

四肢伏地的爬行动作挤压着伊索特的小腹和穴口，当她终于爬到伊斯米尼面前时，双腿之间的液体已经又在原本干涸的水渍旁边流出了一道崭新而又亮晶晶的痕迹。

阿兹俯视这眼前的一切，转转眼珠，托起伊斯米尼的双腿让她下半身悬空，同时把自己的腿也大大分开，向伊索特展示着自己与伊斯米尼结合的地方。

“看仔细了，吸血鬼，”有了观众，阿兹的动作变得更加粗暴起来，力道大得与其说它是抽送，不如说像是捣药一般，“学会怎么侍奉你的主人。”

阿兹身上散发的气息让伊索特晕乎乎的，她努力集中精神，让自己跪在伊斯米尼的双腿之间，看她挺立的阴茎被小穴的抽插动作带得轻轻晃动，顶端流出的少许晶莹液体在光下一闪一闪。在不断跳动的阳具之下是伊斯米尼的女性象征，此刻它正吞吐着一根比主人的还要硕大的赤红阴茎，它上面裹满伊斯米尼的爱液与精液的混合物，每次抽出，液体覆盖在上面的纹路就又变个模样。

“阿兹…你好烫…顶得我好爽…就是这个样子……嗯嗯！……”

伊索特目不转睛地盯着她们结合的地方，脸越贴越近，终于按耐不住地伸舌舔去。她的舌尖从伊斯米尼被撑得薄薄的那层皮肤开始轻轻地向上滑动，略过囊袋，拂过茎身，在到达顶端时才停下，她把伊斯米尼前端的液体卷入腹中后，像是还嫌不够一般用舌尖贴着她顶端的小孔打转。

“唔嗯……？！”

上下两套性器都被刺激的快感使得伊斯米尼睁开了雾蒙蒙的眼睛，她这才注意到伊索特已然醒来，还正直接津津有味地舔吸着自己，视觉冲击使得她又开始发抖，下意识地按住了伊索特的头，低吟一声在她嘴里射出了大量精液后，迎来了两处共同的高潮。

伊索特努力地吞咽下口腔里满满的体液，但依旧有少数溢出的混合着唾液挂在她的嘴侧，显得亮晶晶的。伊斯米尼松开阿兹的尾巴，刚要说话，却感觉到阿兹在自己小穴里抖了抖，又一次射出了大量滚烫的液体，魔力和高温滋润着她，让她无暇开口。

“呜……主人……”

伊索特的声音显得格外委屈，她刚刚恢复一些力气，主人却已经被操到失了神。她撑起身子，撅嘴用手握着伊斯米尼由于魔法即将失效而显得疲软开始透明化的分身，急切地捋动，试图让它再站立起来，自己能再从里面榨些东西。

阿兹停下了动作，挑眉看着她。

“瞧瞧这小骚货，身上明明还残留着处女的气息。”

“……嗯？”

伊索特脑子晕乎乎的，并没有理解这恶魔在说什么，她歪头看着对方，用肢体语言表述自己的迷惑。

“我喜欢会享受的家伙…”阿兹伸出手来，用又尖又长的指甲在伊斯米尼的小腹上画着复杂的符号，伊斯米尼的分身也随着魔法阵的逐渐完成而高抬起头来，“来，让我帮你。”

平时的伊斯米尼会担心射得太多导致自己的力量不足，但如今的她浑身疲软，并没有反抗的心思。更何况整个伊斯米尼家族的魔力供给就在她的身旁，还持续不断地向自己体内补给。阿兹伸出自己的尾巴，缠着跪坐在地上的伊索特的腰，再把她举到伊斯米尼的身前。没有依靠的不安全感使得伊索特发出一声不满的哼声，随即用双腿夹住了伊斯米尼的细腰，伊斯米尼伸手揽住伊索特的腰背，吻上她的嘴唇。她已经高潮过一次的内壁相当敏感，仅仅是缓了一会儿，她就又开始不耐地扭腰，催促阿兹继续运动。缠在她身上的伊索特也拼命地想往下坐，却被阿兹的蛇尾死死卡住，无论怎么挣扎最多也仅仅只能让小穴入口贴在伊斯米尼的前端上，零距离感受到阴茎的热量，却无法负距离地享受快感，同时主人的舌头又与自己的灵活交缠，折磨得伊索特快疯了。

“你倒是舒服，”阿兹一边耸腰顶着伊斯米尼，一边说，“也不看看你的小宠物急成什么样了。”

她又重重地抬腰在伊斯米尼的深处磨了一下，顶得伊斯米尼的身体往上抬去，昂扬的前端霎时间插进了被固定住的伊索特的小穴里，二人表情变得一脸难耐，不受控制地离开了对方的嘴唇，昂首叫出声来，伊索特更是快活得大腿根都在颤抖，直接流出了眼泪。阿兹越过伊斯米尼的肩头，一脸玩味地望着伊索特。

“活了那么久，我还是第一次看到会哭的吸血鬼。”

“那…那当然……”伊斯米尼断断续续地回答着，语气颇有些自豪，“她可是世界上独一无二的…你不要顶那么快…呃啊……我的小吸血鬼……嗯啊?!都叫你别…别顶那么深了……”

“是吗，那真是打扰了。”

阿兹把自己的分身从伊斯米尼温暖的小穴里抽出，又松开了自己的尾巴，让伊索特能完全吞进伊斯米尼的分身，然后一脸坏笑地看着她俩享受情欲的样子。伊斯米尼本被塞得满满的地方现在酥麻异常，她忍不住不停地扭腰试图缓解这份空虚，倒顶得伊索特更有感觉，她张口咬住伊斯米尼的肩膀，用尖牙轻轻地磨蹭她的肌肤。而始作俑者充满恶意的话从自己身后响起。

“我有个问题，”伊斯米尼没有吱声，只是一点点地用大腿蹭着阿兹的分身，试图悄悄地把它放回自己身体里。但这个小动作被阿兹轻而易举的识破，她一把扣住伊斯米尼的腰肢不让她得逞，又轻咬她的耳垂低声问着，“等会儿我要上她，介意吗？”

“啊…哈啊……不，不介意……当然不……”

“吸血鬼，你的意见呢？”

“主人说什么就……嗯…就是什么……”

“还真是可爱的一对。”

阿兹再次满意地将分身对准了伊斯米尼的穴口，扑哧一声顶了进去，丝毫不带停顿地抽插起来。伊斯米尼享受着上下都被人刺激的双重快感，她一边被操，一边操得伊索特连连哀告，每当伊斯米尼被阿兹顶动一次，她前端深埋在伊索特体内的阳具也就狠狠地在伊索特的花心上摩擦一次，几个循环下来，伊索特已经被磨得浑身无力，只能把自己摇摇晃晃的身子贴在伊斯米尼的胸前轻喘不止。

“吸血鬼，去玩玩你主人的胸部。”

伊索特听话地伸出手指与舌头玩弄着伊斯米尼的乳房，又有节奏地吸吮那两颗像小石子一样坚硬的顶端，不时还用尖牙轻咬，拉扯。

“啊…不行，又要……啊…又要高潮了……”

三人热火朝天地激烈运动着，伊斯米尼和伊索特的爱液还有精液混合在一起，流得最下面的阿兹满大腿都是。忍不住叫出声来的伊斯米尼全身颤抖着，她疯狂地扭腰摆胯，让阿兹狠操自己的同时也激烈地侵犯紧抱着她的伊索特，当她再次尖叫着表示欢愉的时候，阿兹用自己恶魔的怪力把她们举起又放回沙发，只不过把两个人换了个方向，让伊索特骑在伊斯米尼的身上。

“……她是个新手，”伊斯米尼有些没搞懂阿兹的意思，沉浸在高潮余韵中的她声音有些嘶哑，“扭腰的功夫还得练练。”

“谁说要她扭了？”

“我这样也不好动。”

“谁说要你动了？”

阿兹按住伊索特的背逼迫她趴在伊斯米尼的胸口，当她真正近距离看到伊索特背上的银桩时，她咧开嘴，用自己左手的长指甲划破伊索特的皮肤，在上面勾画着一个极其复杂的魔法阵。完全俯下身去的伊索特对此并不知情，她乖乖地露着自己被插得红艳艳的穴口，等待着即将到来的快乐。

画完法阵的阿兹在伊斯米尼的双腿间沾湿了两根手指，又伸出长舌围绕着伊索特那被分身填满却还贪心地不断吸吮的嫩肉仔细地舔了一圈，随即就再将手指顺着伊斯米尼的分身插进了伊索特的身体里，轻轻地挖弄。恶魔的唾液哪怕只是一滴也有超强效的催情作用，这就是敢与恶魔共度夜晚的大胆人类总是带着极乐的表情被人发现尸体的原因，不过对伊斯米尼她们来说，只是有百益而无一害的魔力以及阻绝疼痛感的东西。伊索特趴在伊斯米尼的身上，被阿兹又细又长的手指戳刺得不停啜泣，下面的小嘴也再度流出不少爱液，沿着阿兹的手臂曲线往下滴落。当阿兹的手指抽离的时候内壁还紧紧地收缩着，试图把它留在自己的怀抱。

“你说你一个吸血鬼，身体里还挺热的，也不知道伊斯米尼从哪儿捡来的宝贝，”阿兹一边笑着说话，一边用自己的阴茎紧挨着伊斯米尼的分身下端，抵在伊索特已经被逗弄得更为柔软的穴口上来回戳滑动戳刺，暗示着她， “吸血鬼，我们玩些新鲜的东西好不好？”

伊索特知道对方是在撩拨自己，她在夹紧伊斯米尼不让她逃走的基础上略微翘起了自己的臀部，轻蹭着这恶魔的分身，声音甜腻无比地回答。

“请……”

“真是听话。”

阿兹抬腰一顶，沿着穴口的缝隙碾压着伊斯米尼的分身长驱直入，磨得两个人不由自主地拥抱得更紧，娇喘声混成一片。恶魔中最能享受、最会享受性爱的阿兹此刻兴奋得玩心大起，她按住伊索特的肩膀，硕大的龟头一点点在她狭窄得似乎要勒断她们的小穴里来回摩擦。她每次抽出时总会带出小半截伊斯米尼的阴茎，再狠狠地往里一送，越是抽插，伊索特体内混合的液体就流出得越多，阿兹也就插得越快、顶得越深，温度明显高于两人的阴茎碾在伊索特内壁上，像是要烫平它们一般细致地来回运动。而与其紧贴的伊斯米尼的分身在跟着享受被温暖紧致的内壁包裹的同时也被阿兹龟头圆润的曲线肆意刮蹭，又是另一种快乐。叫得最为大声放浪的伊索特已经没了行动的力气，她下身像是布娃娃一般被两个人的分身插得来回耸动，只有张口说着淫言秽语的份儿。

“好涨好烫…”她喘着气，享受着被操得浑身乏力的滋味，“…好舒服……伊索特被主人操得…呜呜…被主人喂得饱饱的…伊索特喜欢…”

这番淫乱的发言像火舌一样燎着伊斯米尼的心底，激发起她的性欲，再加上阴茎同时被两种刺激照顾的快乐，她也变得更为亢奋。

“主人也来…伊索特喜欢主人的大宝贝…”伊索特的话还没有说完，她把脸埋在伊斯米尼的双峰前，声音有些发闷，“主人也动…插快一点…再深一点…射在伊索特里面…主人，求你了，主人…唔唔——？！”

声音的最后变成了近乎于欢呼的娇喘，又全锁进了喉咙，缘故全在伊斯米尼身上。她托着伊索特的臀部逼迫她往上移了移，自己也低下头去她接吻，伸出舌头勾动她有些凉的小舌一同起舞。伊索特青涩地回应着，却不小心用尖牙划破了伊斯米尼的嘴唇，于是她又贪婪地紧吮着那一块榨取鲜血，怎么都不愿放开。伊斯米尼由着她去，她此刻浑身是汗，呼吸间全是伊索特的味道，情迷意乱地随着阿兹的节奏一同顶腰，时而两根共同进退，时而一前一后地抽插，刺激着伊索特的神经。

两根粗大的分身把伊索特填得满满的，阿兹与伊斯米尼一上一下地把她夹在中间，无论是飞快的抽插，还是缓缓地细碾，都让她舒服得欲仙欲死，小穴时不时地猛烈抽搐，代替它已经发不出声的主人向尚在她体内的两个人传达自己已经又一次得到快乐的讯息。伊斯米尼也在射了一两次后无力地躺在沙发上，任由还精神万分的分身留在伊索特温暖的体内，单纯品味着被肉壁裹紧以及被阿兹摩擦挤压到的快感。

而阿兹则抱着两个人一直冲刺，她有时用自己硕大的阴茎狠狠地顶向伊索特的敏感点，有时又整根抽出，顶进伊斯米尼的温暖小穴里运动运动，刺激得两人发出娇呻的二重奏，精液与两个人的爱液流得整张沙发都是，甚至往下流去，渗进了地毯里。完全已经失去知觉的伊索特双目无神地把脸贴在伊斯米尼的胸口，听着主人快速得就要爆炸的心跳与在她体内汩汩奔涌的血液声音，她的双腿在某一次被掰开到极限时就不再往回收拢，只要她稍微一动，双份的精液就会从她的小穴里漏出来。至于伊斯米尼也并没有好到哪儿去，她早早地在阿兹的侵略下失去了理智，只顾着扭腰与顶胯，享受一次次的两种高潮，整间屋子里充斥着淫靡的气息。

直至正午时分，强烈的日光照进这片晦暗的森林，亮得就算是隔着厚重窗帘也能感觉到光线时，阿兹才意犹未尽地从她们两个人的身体里彻底退了出来。她把手举到半空中，只轻轻一挥，她自己与伊斯米尼昂扬的分身霎时间消失得无影无踪，魔法解除的力量使得伊斯米尼本能地醒了过来，她费力地睁开眼睛，疲惫酸痛的身体暂时没有行动的体力，她只能转着眼珠，在房间里寻找阿兹的身影。

“除非你死，”她看到阿兹站在自己身侧，对着壁炉张开五指，本就闷的房间随着火苗的升腾变得更为炎热，“我不会再来了。”

“嗯。”

她想着自己和阿兹认识的方式，不禁笑出了声。女巫只是外观与人类别无二致，寿命却有好几百年，懂得控制生育、细水长流的智慧一族，每个家族平均也就几十年才会有一个人离世，也只有在女巫到了死亡之时，大家才能看到家族恶魔从深渊里出现，直接将死者拖入地狱。原本的伊斯米尼家族也是如此，但她强盛至极的好奇心让自己向族人们伸出了手，她对她们的尖叫诅咒置若罔闻，在她们身上做着一个个恐怖的实验，而原本几十年才会降临人间界一次的阿兹，在几十年里，和自己见上了几百次面。这有什么办法呢？站在每个死者旁边的凶手除了她还能有谁。自己与阿兹就是在这么一次次会面里变得熟络起来的，如今她宣言自己将不再踏足人间界，也就证明了自己真的没有任何族人了。

“你似乎一点都不觉得愧疚，很好，”阿兹也笑着说，“色情、贪婪而又自私…我真的很期待在地狱里见到你。”

对此伊斯米尼只是翻了个白眼，表示自己对这话没有任何正面感触。

“哦对了，关于你的宠物…”

“怎么了？”

“你给她钉了银桩，她居然能活下来，这可是连我都大开眼界的事。不过这么一来作为吸血鬼的她根本没办法使用自己种族的高级力量，这太不公平了，所以温柔的我给她留了一个小小的礼物。”

“你说清楚，你到底……”

伊斯米尼的声音难得地提高了一些，显得有些慌乱，但她还没有获得回答，阿兹就大笑着跳进了壁炉里。火苗一瞬间盛大到吞没了整间屋子，但下一秒就消失得无影无踪，只剩下浓厚的一股硫磺味飘散在空气里。对此伊斯米尼也只能叹了口气，在心里告诉自己恶魔就是这样恼人的家伙。

她收回目光，看向趴在自己身上却并不沉重的伊索特，发现她睡得很香，漫长的性爱榨干了这个新生吸血鬼全部的体力。无论是房间的温度还是交谈的声音都没能把她吵醒，只是时不时地扭扭腰肢，似乎还沉浸在欢愉里。

伊斯米尼伸出手撩开贴在她侧脸被汗打湿的长发，又抱着她费力地翻了个身，面对面地躺在沙发上。梦乡里的伊索特发出一声低吟，随即又为了躲避光线一样把脸往伊斯米尼的胸口埋了埋。伊斯米尼看着伊索特的样子，笑着摸摸她的头，再长出一口气，闭上眼睛。

珍贵的素材已经完全屈服于自己，没有什么可担心的事情了。那么为什么不先休息一会儿呢，时间还早，自己还能活四十年。

至于阿兹提到的什么礼物，一会儿再去探究。


End file.
